


HideKane Week 2016 :D

by Moon11wolf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 1 - "Wanna be friends?"/Sleepover, Day 2 - Protecting Each Other/Band AU, Day 3 - Reminiscing, Day 4 - "Little Bunny"/Taking Home A New Pet, Day 5 - "I already knew!"/Walking in on the Other (Doing __), Day 6 - Happily Ever After, Day 7 - Anything Goes!, Hidekane Week, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE?, In one thing, M/M, Merm!Kaneki, hella fluff, just all of it, whoda thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon11wolf/pseuds/Moon11wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidekane is my spirit animal. I can't write fanfictions real good but gonna try.</p><p>Most of these are gonna be hella fluff, cause I love fluff.</p><p>Also Teen just for safety.</p><p>I need to know what other tags I need to add too XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey

Hey, hi, hello, welcome to this thing that I do.  
I'm kinda putting this here because I'm just literally gonna write the fic the day of. Woo?

idk you wanna see the sick Hidekane schedule? No? Too bad.

Day 1 ––– “Wanna be friends?” / Exchanging Interests / Sleepover  
Day 2 ––– “He was my voice” / Protecting Each Other / Band AU  
Day 3 ––– “Eat at Big Girl” / Reminiscing / Last Meal Together  
Day 4 ––– “Little bunny” / Taking Home a New Pet / Loneliness  
Day 5 ––– “I already knew!” / Revelation / Walking in on the Other (Doing __ )  
Day 6 ––– “Live” / Obon Festival / Happily Ever After  
Day 7 ––– “Let’s go home” / Sharing an Umbrella / ANYTHING GOES !

[From [here](http://hidekaneweek.tumblr.com/post/148210663649/its-baaaaack-hidekane-week-2016-will-run-from)]

 

Now you may be asking yourself, "So, what are you gonna write you loser?" Here's your answer:

Day 1 - "Wanna be friends?"/Sleepover  
Day 2 - Protecting Each Other/Band AU  
Day 3 - Reminiscing  
Day 4 - "Little bunny"/Taking Home a New Pet  
Day 5 - "I already knew!"/Walking in on the other (Sleeping?)  
Day 6 - Happily Ever After  
Day 7 - "Let's go home."/Sharing an Umbrella/EVERYTHING IS HIDEKANE IS THIS WORLD

Hope my fiction is acceptable :D

STAY TUNED FOR FLUFF MONDAY TO START OFF THE WEEK WITH SOME SICK SLEEPOVERS


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. This is gonna be good.
> 
> Day 1 - "Wanna be friends?"/Sleepover
> 
> I'mma try to be good.  
> This is gonna be, like, when Hide met Neki when they were kids. There's gonna be some sadness maybe, but so much fluff it'll be worth.  
> Also I don't know how well I can write Hide/Kaneki's personalities so if they're OOC it's all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be in Hide's POV :D  
> Also like elementary school age ish? Something like that :D
> 
> (I feel like I'm gonna be a bad Hide POV writer :P)
> 
> (Also time skip to later for some great sleepovers)

Today was my first day at the new school. It was a warm day in April, the beginning of the school year. The sun is shining through the branches of the trees, leaves green and new. There's a slight breeze in the air, tickling my bright hair, a decision my mother was fully for. " _It'll give you character!_ " my mother had said as she poured the harsh chemicals in my hair. That was a few months back though, so the brown roots showed through the bleached tips. I hiked my backpack up higher on my slim shoulders as I rounded the final corner and the school gates came into my sight. My brown eyes lit up in excitement as I took in the quaint little building. It had an open and friendly feel to it, a bench here, a tree there, and the scent of freshly cut grass wafted to my nose. As soon as I got inside the building I was directed to my class by a kind teacher, and after a quick introduction by myself and the teacher I found myself a seat in the front of the small classroom. This was going to be a great year!

~~~~~

What seemed like minutes, but in reality was a couple of hours, it was time for lunch and socializing with the other kids. He was quickly able to hit it off with anyone who was willing to strike up a conversation with me. After enjoying my lunch my mother made for me, we were allowed to play outside. After a few minutes of playing with the other kids, I noticed a kid sitting away from everyone, seemingly busy reading a book that seemed too advanced for a child our age. He had dark raven colored hair and a pale complexion, like he never got outside enough. _He looks like somebody who would be fun to be friends with._ I thought to myself, grinning a bright and sunny grin as I began to make my way toward him. Sadly, before I was able to reach him, we were called back inside for the second half of school.

~~~~~

A few hours later and school was out. I was going to walk home because my mother was more "hands off" sort of parenting and the neighborhood wasn't necessarily a bad one. One my walk home I passed by a river, and there on the bank was the raven-haired boy from earlier.  _Now I can finally talk to him!_ I thought to myself excitedly, a huge sunny grin stretching across my face. His face was in a book again.  _Seems like he's really into books. Cool!_ I thought to myself as I bounced over to his side, startling the ravenette slightly. I crouched down to be eye-level with the boy before crowing out a cheery, "Hello!" with a huge grin.

"H-Hello?" The small boy stuttered out, clearly in shock. He seemed to be trying to shield himself by attempting to position his novel between himself and me, who practically came out of nowhere.

"I noticed you were sitting by yourself and thought I'd come say, 'hello!'" I said, plopping myself beside the boy, turning to look at the setting sun's rays glisten on the river.

"O-oh..." The ravenette said, scooting himself slightly away from the me.

"I also noticed you don't have many friends at school..." I started, turning and looking at boy, grinning widely. "...and I thought you'd be a great friend!" I continued, sticking out a friendly hand toward the once again startled boy.  "So... Wanna be friends?" I asked, brown eyes sparkling with the delight as I stared into the quiet and timid boys own silver orbs.

"U-uh... sure." The boy said, timidly reaching his hand out to place it in mine. It was warm.

~~Few years later :D~~ (Sometime after Kaneki's mother dies :P)

"Ka-ne-kiiiii~!" I shouted running towards the ravenette and hugging him from behind, my momentum swinging me around to face him. The hug seemed to startle him more than my shouting did. "Where were you the past few days?!" I started, words coming out quick and bubbly. "Don't you know rabbits can die of loneliness?!"

The boy looked taken aback by my sudden stream of words and stuttered out a lame excuse in reply, "I just wasn't feeling up to it, I guess..." he muttered, left hand brushing against his chin. I pretended to not notice his nervous tic.

"Well, you're here now and that's what matters! Let's have a sleepover this weekend!" I shouted out, swinging my arm around his shoulders, pressing my face close to his own. "My mom said it was OK and we could build a pillow fort and everything!"

"Well.. OK..." The shy boy said, face flushing from his friend's close proximity.

"I can walk you home, help you grab some stuff then head to my place!" I said, fist pumping in excitement. The black haired boy sighed at his friend's theatrics and proceeded to class, leaving me to catch up.

~~~~~

"Aaaaaand... we're here!" I said, splaying my arms wide. "Welcome to my home, Kaneki!" I said, as if he'd never been there before. (He had.)

"Come on Hide, there's no need to shout..." Kaneki said, flushing from embarrassment.  _Man, he's so easy to tease._ I thought, a wide grin on my face.

"Come on, let's build a fort!" I said, dragging Kaneki towards my living room. "This is going to be the best fort!"

~~~~~

A couple minutes later and the we were hiding in their fort, built from a variety of pillows we found in the living room and sheets Hide had gotten from my Mom. It was relatively dark in there and I was having the time of my life. It was like a was almost glowing with how happy I was! "Kaneki are you having fun yet?"

"I'm having more fun just listening to you squirm over there..." Kaneki said, timid boy replaced by a more sassy one that came from dealing with my random outbursts for a couple of years.

"What should we do next?" I asked, crawling my way over to where Kaneki was curled up in a corner, nestled in a big comforter, as it was rather cold on the floor.

"I dunno, sleep?" Kaneki asked right as I yawned. (Forts take a long time to build!)

"Alright, then let's cuddle up for warmth!" I said, a sunny grin painted on my face as I snuggled up next to Kaneki. He seemed to be blushing, though it was hard to tell in the dim lighting.

"Why? There's p-plenty of blankets..." Kaneki muttered, but made room under the blanket anyways. As we laid down to sleep I glanced over at Kaneki and grinned.

"I'm glad we're friends, Kaneki." I said as I closed my eyes, tiredness consuming my body.

"I am too..." Kaneki whispered after a few minutes. "Goodnight, Hide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if y'all thought this POV was good and maybe I'll do another one tomorrow!  
> Or maybe third person would be better?
> 
> Sorry it was so short, I'm still working on the "write good" thing :D
> 
> Also, sorry for all them jump cuts D:


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Hidekane week!
> 
> Day 2 - Protecting Each Other/Band AU
> 
> Today Hide is gonna be a singer. Kaneki is gonna be Shironeki as a bodyguard for Hide :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try third person :D (Though like third person from Neki's side? If you guys get what I mean, so it's almost POV!)

"Hey man what's your problem? I'm just trying to see the show!" Some guy muttered, his way barred by the guy guarding the door. Hair white as snow and face twisted into a grim frown, grey eyes cold as steel.

"And I'm just doing my job." The guy muttered, flicking his head in the direction of the exit once more as the guy began to walk out, dragging his feet the whole way. He occasionally threw back a cold glares at the bodyguard, but didn't dare challenge him.

"Ka~ne~ki~!" Someone sing-songed, voice bright and cheery.

The white haired male sighed, "Hide, please, stay inside. There could be danger anywhere." he said, paranoid and steel eyes colored with worry. A man with bright hair, and equally bright eyes, grinned at him from the open doorway.

"Oh please, what could endanger me here?" He asked, brown eyes challenging.

"Literally anything. You can already hear the fangirls screaming outside." Kaneki pointed toward the source of faint screaming.

Hide grinned, "And that's why I've got you, buddy!" He said, ruffling Kaneki's hair like a parent would to a child.

"Hide! Quit it, you know I hate being treated like a kid, especially by a kid himself!" Kaneki said, the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, stop, you're really just a big softie, aren't you  _Shiro_." Hide said, taunting him with the nickname some had given him because of his white hair.

"Just because I said you're the only one who could call me 'Shiro' without breaking your face, when I was drunk might I add, doesn't mean you really can call me Shiro."

"What was that,  _Shiro_?" Hide said in a mocking tone, all the while smirking like a jerk.

"Oh nothing,  _Nagachika_." Kaneki said, facing away from Hide and giving him the cold shoulder.

"Ah come on-!" Hide began, only to be cut off by his manager telling him it was time to go. "Welp, time to get this show on the road, right 'Neki?" He said, grinning his signature sunny grin. He closed the door with a light click. Even if Hide was a jerk sometimes, he still loved him, even if he hadn't confessed yet. I mean, how are you supposed to tell the number one idol in Japan that you love him? Especially when you're a bodyguard. Especially when you're just friends, or maybe not even. Or maybe Kaneki was just too paranoid...

~~~~~

Kaneki was just doing his job, minding his own business, when Hide came crashing out the backstage door, grinning ear to ear. "We're going on a date!"

"W-what?!" The usually calm and collected Kaneki said, his mind seemed to short circuit and his face flushed. "Don't you have work tomorrow...?" He asked the sunny bleach-blonde weakly.

"Nope! Took the day off so I could sleep off anything that happens." He said, with what Kaneki thought was a suggestive wink, but it could be just a wink, right?

"Uh... OK I guess..." Kaneki said, getting his emotions and brain under control, "I don't really have anything planned after this anyways."  _Except sleep_... he silently added.

"Sweet! I'll call us a cab right away!" Hide said, more excited as Kaneki had ever seen him before.

~~~~~

A few minutes later and an awkward and embarrassed Kaneki was in close contact with his super hot crush, Hide. This was the first time he had actually been really close to the idol. He was mostly hanging around back and side entrances, listening to the faint sound of his voice and the screaming of fans, warding off potential dangers while admiring the man from afar. He really was Kaneki's sun, the light of his life as many said. "Soooooo~ What do you do in your off time?" Hide asked, trying to be casual while squirming in his seat from his own excitement.

"Uh... read... I work at a cafe too I guess." Kaneki said, scratching his cheek nervously. It was nothing compared to the idol's busy life he was sure. He was so boring! Darn him!

Hide laughed, "That's so like you! Something calm, quiet and nerdy!" he said, smiling good naturedly at his now red companion.

"And what's that supposed to mean..." Kaneki grumbles, facing away from Hide to help hide his blushing face from view. "Books aren't nerdy..." He added, trying to salvage some of his crushed dignity. "Like you do things outside of singing anyways..."

"'Course I do! You think just 'cause I'm some crazy hot idol I don't do anything?" Hide said, poking Kaneki when he said "crazy hot," causing the white haired male to smack his hand away. "I'm taking art classes!" He said with a grin on his face, eyes practically sparkling in the car's dark interior. "I'm actually a good artist, I mean other than singing of course." Hide said cheekily.

"At least you're humble..." Kaneki mumbled as the car came to a stop and they got out outside of a quiet restaurant. It seemed more like a small locally owned business rather than a big chain and was quaint and homely. "Big Girl," weird title but Kaneki didn't mind it. Kaneki could admit that he was hungry after standing around doing nothing for a few hours. Hide was probably starving.

Right on queue, Hide threw his arm around Kaneki's shoulders, "Welcome to my favorite eatery! I'm always starving after a show and the burgers here always hit the spot!" Hide said, grinning and leading Kaneki through the doors.

"Why's it called 'Big Girl'?" Kaneki asked, genuinely curious.

"Cause the waitresses are super hot!" Hide said with a wink. Kaneki could feel his heart sink, of course Hide wouldn't be be into guys... Kaneki smiled slightly and walked into the diner, finding a corner booth and sitting opposite of Hide. They ordered food and waitresses came, they were indeed pretty good looking as Hide promised. "See? Not bad huh?" Hide said, leaning over the table and elbowing the silent man.

"What? O-oh yeah... They're not bad." Kaneki said, when in reality he was staring at Hide as Hide stared at the waitresses.

"What not into girls Neki? More of a 'hot idol' type?" Hide said, seemingly teasing, when he couldn't have been closer to the money.

"W-what? No. Not at all, I've had a few girlfriends." All of which dumped him. Kaneki rubbed his chin with his hand and hoped Hide didn't notice. He seemed occupied at the moment anyways. A waitress came up with their food, a hamburger steak with an egg on top for both of them. Hide said it was the best thing on the menu.

~~~~~

After eating, Kaneki thought it might be best if he went home. He was feeling kinda down after sneaking glances at Hide while they were eating. He always seemed to be looking somewhere that wasn't him. Hide agreed to the splitting part, although reluctantly. Turns out they live in the same direction from Big Girl so they got to walk home at least a little ways. Around halfway to Hide's home, who lived closer to the restaurant than Kaneki, a guy jumped out of a dark alleyway.

"Give us your money and nobody gets hurt!" One of the guys shouted, a flash of silver in his hand.

"Hide, stand back!" Kaneki said, going into full bodyguard mode.

"Let me handle this 'Neki." Hide said, grinning his usual sunny grin. In a flash he had the knife out of the guy's hand and in his own. The mugger disarmed, and facing two men, he didn't like his odds and quickly fled.

"Didn't know you could actually defend yourself... Guess I don't need to be a bodyguard for ya anymore." Kaneki joked, though he knew he'd never quit. He liked hanging around his crush after all.

"Just wanted to protect the guy I love you know." Hide said, tossing the knife into a nearby trashcan before realizing what he said and flushing. Kaneki was stopped on the sidewalk his brain muddled and face red. "I-I mean, forget I said anything, you like girls, right?" Hide said, inching his way away from Kaneki, thinking his silence was rejection.

"Hide." Kaneki said, facing away from Hide's worried face.

"Y-yeah buddy? You don't have to say anything if you don-" Hide began, his normally cheery voice deflated and quiet. Kaneki answered him not in words but with actions. He quickly grabbed Hide and pressed his lips against his crush's and soon-to-be boyfriend, lips.

"I love you too, idiot." Kaneki said after they parted. Kaneki hugged Hide close, "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Shiro had some Kuroneki likeliness, but that's manga Shironeki for ya :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Tell me if y'all liked this sort of writing (The third person limited) better :D
> 
> Sorry about the fight(?) thing. I don't know how to write fights really... And I just like to image Idol!/Band!Hide is secretly a super badass. Like, dawg.
> 
> Also real dumb ending. I'm sorry.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Hidekane week, nerds!
> 
> Day 3 - Reminiscing
> 
> Just as it sounds, some sweet Hide/Kaneki "Sit down and chat"  
> This one will probably be shorter than the other ones :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna do some more third person, cause that's way easy for me. :3
> 
> (Also was thinking about it and maybe the Band AU prompt meant like high school band instead of an actual band/idol thing. Whoops? Sorry not sorry?)

"You remember that time when we were kids and you dared me to the lick the swing set?" Hide said, lying beside his boyfriend of three months, Kaneki. Kaneki groaned.

"You mean the time when I said, 'Hide don't lick the swing set!' then you said, 'You can't tell me what to do.' and licked the swing set?" Kaneki said with an exasperated sigh at just _remembering_ tiny Hide's antics.

"I'm pretty sure I remember you triple dog daring me to lick the swing set!" Hide said, rolling over on the bed to look at his boyfriend, who had been reading just moments ago.

Kaneki sighed, placing a bookmark in his spot and placing the book on the nightstand. "Why are you suddenly remembering weird things? You sick again or something?" Kaneki asked, leaning toward Hide to take his temperature. "And you just wanted to lick the swing set..." Kaneki muttered.

"What? No! It's just... it's our three month anniversary! And why would I want to do that? It's dirty..." Hide said, pecking Kaneki on the lips when he leaned in. Kaneki snorted and leaned back against the headrest of the bed.

"And that's the only reason?" Kaneki asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep, totally the only reason!" Hide said, scratching his cheek and glancing everywhere but Kaneki's knowing gray eyes.

"Sure. You remember that time when we were at the park, and talked about what it would be like if we were ghouls?" Kaneki said, gaze distant. "Turns out I didn't eat anybody from class three, huh?" Kaneki said, laughing bitterly. "I wonder if that park is still there?" He said, changing the subject.

"It totally could be!" Hide said, jumping out of bed, shirtless and only in sweats. "We could totally check!"

"Right now? Hide it's like three in the morning!" Kaneki said, watching Hide warily. "And it's totally super cold out!"

"So? I've got my strong ghoul boyfriend to protect   _and_ warm me!" Hide said with a huge grin. He grabbed Kaneki's hand and pulled him from the bed, Kaneki in a similar state of dress.

"Let me get this straight. You want to go wandering in an old part of the city to find an old park, just because you're in the reminiscing mood?" Kaneki said, crossing his arms and watching Hide think for a moment.

"Yes." He said, pulling on a warm top and heading toward the front door of their apartment to get his shoes.

Kaneki sighed and smiled softly, "Of course you do..." He muttered, pulling on a warm turtleneck and getting his shoes to walk with Hide. "Don't forget the coat and scarf!" Kaneki said, much like a concerned mother, or good wife, would.

"You'd make a great wife!" Hide said, right on queue. With that, they walked into the cool Autumn air, hand in hand.

~~~~~

"So it really does exist." Kaneki muttered, stopping at the edge of a sandpit, staring at the rounded form of a painted whale, its painted smile faded.

"Which is totally cool!" Hide said, climbing on top of the painted whale, their old favorite spot. "Now we can properly reminisce!" He said, a sunny smile on his face.

"On top of our old whale in the cold?" Kaneki said, looking around skeptically. "Count me in." He said, with a small warm smile. Kaneki climbed on top of the whale, scooting close to Hide, wrapping his scarf around Hide's neck. "I even told you to bring your scarf before we left." Kaneki said, glancing sidelong at Hide's grinning face.

"Then we couldn't share like we used to!" Hide said with a happy smile, burying his cold nose into the warm fabric.

"We also were kids and you are still just as forgetful now as you used to be..." Kaneki muttered. "I wish we could have brought warm drinks or something. That would have been perfect..." Kaneki muttered. As if on cue, Hide brought out two small thermoses from his pockets, one in yellow and one in blue.

"Now it's perfect!" Hide said, taking a sip of what smelled awful but was probably delicious to the human.

Kaneki sipped the black coffee and smiled slightly. "Remember when you couldn't make good coffee?" He said, grinning at Hide's horrified face.

"Was that why you kept rejecting my advances?!" Hide said, glaring accusingly at Kaneki.

"Of course, what ghoul would go out with somebody would couldn't even make good  _instant_ coffee. You literally follow the directions on the jar, Hide."

"That was totally an expired jar!" Hide said with his face flushed.

"What about the jar we bought together after that incident?" Kankei challenged, taking another sip of the delicious warm brew.

"T-that's... different..." Hide said, defeated. "How about that time we became friends?" He said, quickly switching subjects.

"I'm glad you're a weird guy, or else we might not be sitting here." Kaneki said, eyes soft and smiling at his few fond memories. "What about that time where I said yes to be your boyfriend?"

"You mean after the CCG said ghouls wouldn't be pursued just for being ghouls?" Hide said, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, the day off actually. Three months ago? Remember the _whole reason_ for being here?" Kaneki said staring up at the moon. "Three months just seems like so long ago..." He trailed off, eyes distant.

"All that matters is now we're together, there's no CCG knocking at our doors, and there's synthetic human meat on the market!" Which was the triggering event for the peace treaty between the ghouls.

"Yeah... Hide... I love you, you know?" Kaneki said, face flushed.

"I love you too, 'Neki." Hide said, kissing his half-ghoul boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an adventure.
> 
> Good times all around amirite?


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - "Little bunny"/Taking Home a New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from a friend :D

Kaneki was sitting at home, relaxing at his favorite spot on the couch, nursing a book. He had a warm cup of coffee on the table nearby. It was one of his rare days off from working at the cafe and it was raining pretty heavily outside. Kaneki was also worried sick for his boyfriend, who had work today, and had forgotten his umbrella, which Kaneki told him to bring. Kaneki was barely able to read at this point, Hide was about an hour late. He wanted to call but voted to text instead, Hide had yet to send a text back. Kaneki was nearly at his breaking point when Hide walked through the door, a bundle of something in his arms. He was also soaking wet, as was the bundle. "Hide where were you, I was worried sick!" Kaneki said, putting his book beside his rapidly cooling mug of coffee. "And you're soaked!"

"Kaneki! I found something in the rain! Somebody must have left the little guy!" Hide said, all sunny smiles, ignoring Kaneki's questions in his excitement. "It's a bunny! A little bunny!" Hide said, taking off his soaked shoes and coming farther into their shared apartment.

Kaneki sighed, "Right, you found a bunny. In Tokyo. Whatever, we'll deal with it later, first we gotta get you out of those clothes..." The raven haired male said, eyeing the wet bundle in Hide's arms warily.

"'Course you'd want me out of my clothes!" Hide said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Kaneki flushed at the insinuation.

"I'm going to get you a towel." Kaneki muttered, storming off with an embarrassed harrumph. "Don't move!"

Hide grinned, "I'll be right here, babe." he said, grinning from ear to ear. Minutes later Kaneki arrived with towels, throwing them in Hide's still grinning face.

"Now let's get you a warm bath..." Kaneki muttered, dragging Hide toward the bathroom after he'd toweled off some of the dripping water.

"After I just got dry?" Hide asked skeptically.

"You're also cold." Kaneki said, pointing out Hide's shivers.

"I wonder if bunnies like water?" Hide pondered, cradling the rabbit to his chest. Kaneki had forgotten about the rabbit during the small interval of time between Hide getting home and Kaneki drying him off a bit. Hide was always his main priority.

"Well, who knows. I guess he needs to get warm too..." Kaneki muttered, pushing the three of them into the bathroom. "Why don't you run a bath while I get some clothes and maybe find a box for the bunny." The ravenette said.

"What, don't want to join me?" Hide asked, turning to look at Kaneki with another suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Hide!" Kaneki said, not knowing what else to say.

"Just a suggestion..." He said as Kaneki scampered out of the room to get clothes. A few minutes later the bath was ready and Kaneki found some clothes.

"I'll make some cocoa while you warm up." Kaneki said, blush still dusting his cheeks from Hide's earlier banter.

"Such a good housewife my 'Neki is!" Hide said brightly.

"I'm going to poison your cocoa..." Kaneki muttered, turning away to head to the kitchen.

~~~~~

A while later, Hide was warm and dry and they found a box to put their new pet in. "What should we call him?" Hide asked, his bright blonde hair sticking in odd directions from his bath earlier. "'Little Bunny'?" Hide asked, staring at the creature. It was nearly all white with only a few spots of brown color.

"Spots?" Kaneki suggested, setting down a cup of cocoa in front of Hide and black coffee for himself.

"That's too bland." The blonde said, taking a sip of the delicious cocoa.

"And 'Little Bunny' isn't?" Kaneki said with a sideways look at Hide.

"Nah, it's just right!" Hide said grinning widely down at the furry creature, now dubbed "Little Bunny."

"Well, you found him so you better care for him." Kaneki said in an almost scolding, motherly tone.

"Yes, mom." Hide said, smiling at Kaneki's grumpy expression. "I'll feed him and water him every day."

"You don't even know if it's a he..." He replied back to the blonde.

"Well, Little Bunny you're ours now. He's like our child 'Neki! We're  _parents_ now!" Hide said, excited at his own realization.

"Hide, that's too far. It's just a little bunny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was way shorter than I thought it would be but, hey.
> 
> Bunnies.


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - "I already knew!"/Walking in on the other doing (something embarrassing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the topic from "Sleeping" to "Something embarrassing" so it's less boring XD
> 
> And now we can link it real good.

Hide was relaxing on the couch playing one of his crazy games late into the night when he heard Kaneki moving around in the other room. It was later in the day so usually Kaneki would be asleep at this time. Hide usually would get lost in his games and head to bed later than Kaneki did, who slept eight hours like people should. (Get your sleep, kids) Hide gets up from the couch, pausing his game, and places his controller on the coffee table. He looked toward the bedroom door with apprehension, worried in part to if it was actually Kaneki, or maybe somebody trying to hurt him. Hide decided to risk whatever thing Kaneki could be doing to protect him if need be. Hide lightly knocked on the door so see if there was a response. Nothing.

"Yo, 'Neki?" Hide asked, opening the door slowly and carefully, just in case Kaneki really was sleeping. What he saw made Hide cover his face to prevent himself from laughing. Kaneki was awake and dancing to his music, unable to hear the quiet knock and Hide entering because his eyes were closed and the Hide's headphones on. Hide could hear the music from his place by the door. The song Kaneki was dancing out to ended a short while later and he opened his eyes. Kaneki froze for a second, realized what was happening and threw the headphones onto the bed.

"Oh hey, Hide! W-what's up? H-how... how long you, uh, been there?" Kaneki asked, face flushed with embarrassment.

"About a minute." Hide said, grinning at Kaneki's flushed expression. "I already knew!" He said, smirking as Kaneki's face went from a light pink to a deep red.

"You knew I, uh, did the thing?" Kaneki asked, almost too embarrassed to say it.

"'Course I did, you do it like every week almost. Or more if there's a stressful day. You're not a bad dancer you know. Maybe we should dance a duet sometime?" Hide said, waggling an eyebrow suggestively, flashing his boyfriend a sunny smile.

"N-no! I mean... maybe?" Kaneki asked, his face cooling slightly now that his big "secret" was out. 

~~~~~~

Kaneki was reading a book in one of their comfy chairs when he heard some faint sounds of the shower and some melodious notes faintly above it. Kaneki put down the book and crept toward the bathroom, leaning in to hear better. Hide was singing in the shower. Some weird English song he heard on the internet probably. Hide was always into Western stuff. Kaneki carefully opened the door to hear better. He wasn't a bad singer at all, actually.

"'Neki if you wanted to shower with me you should have just asked." Hide said, scaring Kaneki and making him jump away from the ajar door. Hide was wrapped in only a towel. Kaneki averted his gaze, face hot.

"Just put on some clothes if you're gonna get out of the shower!" Kaneki said, scurrying away.

"I wonder who was more embarrassed in this encounter?" Hide muttered to himself as he shut the door, his own face a light shade of pink. "At least he didn't know I was singing one of those gushy love songs..." Hide said while he finished his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortie :D
> 
> I'm sorry I don't know what kind of embarrassing habits those could have XD (That's possible the other wouldn't know already)


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're coming close to the end of Hidekane week, but worry not!  
> Hidekane will be with you always <3
> 
> Day 6 - Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be some sadness but, as you can see the prompt, we'll be good.
> 
> Also some canon divergence :3  
> And manga spoilers, just a lil.  
> And bloods.

Kaneki was in a dark room. It was hot and humid, he didn't know where he was. All he could smell was the sweet smell of death mingling with the coppery tinge of blood. His mouth was full of that familiar sickly sweet flavor and he didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, Kaneki realized he was crying and collapsed to his knees. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw the crumbled figure of his best friend. Kaneki began to scream.

~~~~~

With a jolt, Haise woke in a cold sweat, shivering from fear and disorientated. He knew he had a nightmare but didn't know what it was about. Haise slowly calmed his erratic breathing and his heartbeat returned to a normal rate. Haise sat in his bed, body no longer covered in sweat and glanced to his side where his nightstand clock was. It was 4 AM already. Haise sighed and got out of bed, no reason to head back to bed if he had to wake up in a couple of hours anyways. Haise began his morning routine of a shower, heading down to make breakfast for the kids, and some nice coffee for himself.

By the time Haise got down to the ground floor of the Chateau, somebody was already up and making coffee. It was the newest member of the Quinx squad, Hideyoshi Nagachika. He usually went by Hide, but Haise was usually more formal with him. "Good morning, Hideyoshi." Haise said, smiling lightly to the man. Hideyoshi turned around at two-toned male's soft voice.

"Oh, mornin' Haise!" Hideyoshi said with an almost sad smile.

"Why are you up so early, usually you're the last one to the table." Haise joked while walking towards him to help with the cooking of breakfast.

"O-oh, just... ya know, couldn't sleep." Hideyoshi said, scratching his cheek. "Also, didn't I tell you to call me Hide?" he says, quickly changing the subject.

"Well... yes, but... you're technically my superior being an Associate Special Class Investigator and the like..." Haise said while shuffling around for the coffee.

"Well then how about I call you Sasaki?" Hideyoshi said teasingly.

"You really want me to call you 'Hide' that much?" Haise said with a defeated sigh. "Alright, Hide, hurry up with those eggs."

"With pleasure, Haise." Hide said with a grin brighter than the morning sun.

~~~~~

Kaneki was curled up on the couch with a good book, running a hand through his almost completely black hair. He finished his book and placed it down on the table. It was the newest, and last, work from Sen Takatsuki. Kaneki sighed and got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. There he was surprised by a kiss on his cheek while making coffee. "Afternoon, 'Neki~!" Hide said, grinning ear to ear.

"Ah, hey Hide. Want some coffee?" Kaneki asked with a small smile.

"If you're making it, I'll take anything." Hide said wrapping his arms around Kaneki's waist.

"Well, with you hanging on me, it's really hard to make coffee." Kaneki said, frowning at Hide ever so slightly.

"But you're so warm!" Hide cried, snuggling into Kaneki's back.

"Yeah well there's some blankets in the living room, why don't we watch a movie or something?" Kaneki asked, weakly trying to pull Hide's arms from his waist, face lightly dusted with pink.

"Ever the romantic, Kaneki." Hide said with a sunny grin. He stood up and pecked Kaneki on the lips as he moved to the living room. "So is this officially a 'Netflix and Chill' situation?"

"Hide!" Kaneki said, blushing furiously now. "I'm gonna pour this hot coffee on you I swear..." He muttered, quickly pouring two cups of the liquid.

"Aw, come on 'Neki! Is this the kind of thing you should be saying to your husband?" Hide said with an eyebrow waggle.

Kaneki sighed, "How can I love you as much as I do..." he said, setting the cups down onto the table in front of the TV.

"I love you too, 'Neki." Hide said, pulling Kaneki onto the couch and snuggling up to him. "We should watch one of those new rom coms..."

Kaneki didn't care what they did as long as they were together. Kaneki smiled lightly, "Sure." it truly was his happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm totes bad at figuring out how to end these tiny fics :P
> 
> I got some inspiration from a fic I read a while back, that I sadly can't remember the name of, but when I find it I'll come back and link it <3 [The first part with Hide and Haise in the Quinx squad :D]


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Anything goes!
> 
> Welcome to the final day of hidekane week!
> 
> There's gonna be merms and I'm gonna try to make it the longest fic out of all these guys :3  
> (Also changed the prompts because I thought it might be difficult to work it into a merm fic. But if I can, I'll try :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neki is best merm

The ocean was one of Kaneki's favorite places to be. He loved it's deep blue waters, the salty tinge to the air on the beach, the sun's reflection off the water, the beach's warm sands and the soft calls of the ocean birds. The ocean was his home, and his home was full of humans and their fishing ships, trying to make a living. Kaneki lay sunning on a warm rock, tail swishing softly in the cool water. His scales glimmered a shimmering blue, not unlike the ocean itself. Kaneki was almost napping in the warm sun, arm splayed over his face to protect his eyes from the sharp light of the sun. He sighed happily at this small moment of peace. All he could hear was the quiet crashing of the waves against the sand and the quiet calls of the ocean birds. He sat up and looked out over the bright blue waves and yawned quietly. Kaneki glanced at the sky and looked at the approaching clouds with apprehension. He knew it was nothing good. Kaneki slipped into the cool water, making bubbles with his powerful tail as he swam away from the rock. Fish scattered in his wake as he made toward his home, a small cave nearby the beach. As soon as he got to his small cave, the storm had rolled in and he could hear the faint pounding of rain and the peals of thunder outside his home. He couldn't help but flinch at the sound of thunder.

While Kaneki was trying to calm his pounding heart from his fear of storms, he thought he heard something outside his home. Almost like someone thrashing in the water. Kaneki dove under the water and carefully peeked outside his home, there he saw a human. The human looked like he had fallen off one of the many passing fishing ships. He seemed to be a bad swimmer, the storm whipping around the waves didn't seem to help him much either. Kaneki was torn between staying hidden, as it was against merfolk rules to show yourself to a human, and helping the drowning human. Kaneki's moral side won out against the logical side. Kaneki quickly swam to the human's, now unconscious, side and hooked his strong arms around the human. Kaneki grimaced when he noticed how difficult it was to swim in open waters when holding an unconscious lump of flesh. Still, Kaneki slowly made his way toward his secluded beach, dragging the human all the way. Kaneki soon made it to the beach, but was unable to swim to the sand, so he instead opted to throw the human onto a rock. So, he did just that. He slung the wet human onto the rock he was sunning on just earlier in the day, it was closer to a nearby cliff so it was at least partially sheltered from the harsh wind and rain. Kaneki squirmed onto the rock to see if the human was still alive. His webbed hands roamed the human's neck, checking for something as he had seen many humans do before. There, he detected a faint pulse. Kaneki sighed in relief and removed his hand, taking some time to actually look at the human.

He wasn't bad looking, by Kaneki's standards, he had bright yellow hair with dark roots, matted down from the rain and his little soak in the ocean. He was wearing a simple yellow shirt and some shorts, both soaked with salt water like the rest of him. Kaneki didn't know what to do with himself or the human so he just sat next to the human, hoping he would wake up. Then he would leave, Kaneki promised himself. A few minutes later, the human started coughing up water, which looked and sounded painful. Kaneki was so startled by the human's sudden movements, he froze in fear. Suddenly, the human opened his eyes, squinting against the slowly calming storm. His eyes suddenly widened when they landed on Kaneki's form, then widened even more when they noticed Kaneki's blue-green tail. Neither of them moved or said anything. By then, the storm had passed and the sun broke through the clouds. Kaneki snapped out of it and slipped into the water, quickly swimming back into the ocean as the human stared curiously at his retreating form.

~~~~~

Kaneki had spent the night fretfully tossing and turning in his home, thinking about the human's well-being. Was he still there? Was one of the main questions plaguing Kaneki's mind. He decided to at least check the beach, no harm in checking, right? Maybe he was picked up by a passing ship? The black haired merman quickly made up his mind and swam out of his home and toward the beach. He cautiously peeked out of the water at the beach, looking for a sign of the human. He could see the remnants of a fire and the human's clothes spread out on a rock, but no sign of the human. Kaneki swam closer to the beach, resting his arms on a rock, close to where he had put the human yesterday.

"Hey there!" Somebody said, startling Kaneki and causing him to dip below the surface. He panicked and looked around for the source of the sound. He saw the human through the clear water, wearing nothing but a huge grin on his face. Kaneki's face quickly lit up of its own accord and he surfaced, trying to look anywhere but the human's bare body. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." He said sheepishly, he then realized his state of undress and blushed himself, deciding to cover himself by crouching behind a rock. Kaneki glanced at the human, to which the human responded with another wide grin. "Thanks for saving me yesterday by the way. You can call me Hide! What's your name, Mr. Strong Merman?"

Kaneki blushed again at the embarrassing name but answered the human anyways. "K-Kaneki..." he said quietly, barely audible over the sound of the ocean.

"That's a nice name." Hide said with another one of his grins. "Not to sound ungrateful or whatever, but why did you save me?" The human asked, settling himself behind the rock, only his head visible.

"U-um... You needed help?" Kaneki offered lamely. "I just kinda saw you drowning and thought... you could.... probably, um, use some help..." Kaneki asked, trailing off as he fidgeted under the human's gaze. "A-and I just wanted to check if you were OK..." The merman said timidly.

"You're a real nice guy, you know 'Neki." Hide said grinning toward the merman. "We should be friends!" Hide said, as if the thought just struck him.

"U-um..." Kaneki stuttered out, "Humans aren't really supposed to know we exist, let alone be friends..." He said, trying to ignore how the human already gave him a sort of pet name. "Plus now I know you're safe so I can just... uh... go." He finished lamely, slowly moving away from the human.

"I don't really know when I'll be rescued though, and I'll be super lonely and bored! And I... uh... don't know how to find food on this island?" The human said rather sheepishly, scratching his head. "I'm sure you know how to fish though, surely you have to eat something, right?" Hide said, excited to know anything about the cute and shy merman.

"Um... yeah... I just get smaller things like oysters though..." Kaneki said, glancing toward an underwater rock where oysters tend to cling. "I mean... I could probably help you a little..." Kaneki said, surprising himself. He enjoyed the human's company. "You can't swim though, can you?" The merman said, swimming slightly closer to the rock the human hid behind.

"Er, no, I guess I can't..." The human said with a nervous laugh. "That's kind of why my parents put me on that fishing ship, said that they'd teach me everything I needed to know about swimming and the like. I was mostly hauling nets though. And gutting fish." Hide muttered. "Which is how I fell into the ocean in the first place. The guys told me to haul the nets up, but they got caught on a rock, then the boat rocked and I fell out. I don't even know how the net caught on anything..." Hide said, staring out toward the sea. "Though, odd as it sounds, I'm weirdly glad I nearly drowned. Then how could I meet you, Kaneki?" The human said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah..." Kaneki said, glancing out toward the sea with the human. "I guess I can find some oysters for you for now at least..." The merman said, swimming away. "Just don't drown while I'm away." He joked, smiling lightly at the human. He waved in return with another smile. Kaneki turned away and swam towards the deeper waters, where some oyster-covered rocks usually were.

~~~~~

When Kaneki returned, his special hand-made pouch, made of seaweed and salvaged fishing wire, full of oysters, Hide had started a fire and was wearing his now mostly dry clothes. Kaneki put his pouch on the rock he was by earlier in the day and watched Hide work on whittling away a stick. It looked like he was going to try to spear fish or something. There was a few tide pools close to the beach so it might not be a bad idea. Kaneki silently watched the human for a few minutes until Hide noticed him hiding by the rock. "You're back! I almost thought you weren't coming back!" Hide said only slightly joking. He pocketed his knife and placed the stick by the fire, walking toward Kaneki and the rock.

"I was only gone for 10 minutes, Hide." Kaneki said, hauling himself and the pouch onto the rock. "Here's the oysters." Kaneki said, handing Hide the slimy pouch.

"Thanks, you're literally the best, Kaneki." Hide said, taking the pouch and sitting beside the merman. "Anybody tell you your tail's awesome?" Hide said out of the blue. Kaneki blushed at the random compliment.

"Er, no? I thought it was rather bland..." He muttered, swishing his tail idly. "My mother's was nice though..." Kaneki said, thinking about his mother's opalescent scales.

"I think it's awesome." Hide said, noticing the merman's pain filled voice and deciding not to ask where his mother went. "Prettiest thing in the ocean." Hide continued.

"Are you trying to pick up a merman?" Kaneki asked, shaking away the thoughts of his mother and staring accusingly at the human.

"I don't know, is it working?" Hide asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"Not even a little." Kaneki said, glancing away and cupping his chin thoughtfully. The human looked almost hurt at that comment. "It's working a lot." Kaneki finished, smiling at the human's happy grin.

"How do you keep your hair to nice?" Hide asked out of the blue, staring at the ravenette's shining hair.

"Uh... I don't know?" Kaneki said, running a hand through his black locks. "I think it's just cause I was born to live in the ocean..." He muttered. "Aren't you going to eat the oysters I caught for you?" He asked, staring pointedly at the pouch of oysters. As if on cue, the human's stomach grumbled with hunger and he smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I should eat something, huh. You want some of them?" Hide asked.

"No, I'm fine I ate some earlier before I went to check on you." Kaneki said, cupping his chin again. He pretty much went straight to the beach because he was worried for the human.

"Hmmm... alright." Hide said, taking out his knife, to which Kaneki stared at warily, and opened an oyster. He slurped it down and smacked his lips. "Not bad at all." Hide said, grinning at Kaneki. "How do you usually open oysters?" He asked, ever the curious human.

"Uh, usually like an otter would, with strong rocks." Kaneki said, glancing at the sharp object in Hide's hand.

"That sounds like fun!" Hide said with a grin, putting away the knife and standing up. "You should show me how it's done, please Ka-ne-ki~!" Hide said, giving his best puppy eyes to Kaneki.

"Er... OK." Kaneki said, slipping into the water to find a suitable rock. He found one that could easily fit into his palm and surfaced, giving it to Hide. "Just place an oyster on the rock," Kaneki said, patting the rock Hide was standing on, "and smack it with that one."

"Sounds easy enough!" Hide said, crouching down and placing an oyster on the rock. Kaneki quickly moved back from the rock-wielding human and watched from a safe distance. Hide quickly swung the rock down, smashing the oyster's hard shell. He used a lot more force than was necessary as oyster went everywhere, splashing into the water and onto Hide's hand. "Well this seems like an oddly messy way to get a meal..." Hide said, picking at the fragmented oyster shell.

"Well that's because you smashed it to smithereens." Kaneki said, swimming closer and grabbing the rock and another oyster from Hide. "You just need to do it carefully." Kaneki said, showing Hide how it's done by tapping the oyster a few times before it split open. "See? You just need to settle down." Kaneki said with a quiet laugh.

"You're a genius, 'Neki!" Hide said, following his example. "Oysters are so good, aren't they?"

~~~~~

Hide and Kaneki spent most of the day swapping stories while Hide whittled away at his spear. Hide talked about the mainland while Kaneki spoke about how life living in the ocean was. "You ever have to fight off a shark?" Hide asked, squinting at his spear.

"I don't really go into the deeper waters where most sharks hang out, but sometimes they swim closer to the beach to lay eggs and stuff. So, no, I've never really had to fight off a shark. They're generally pretty docile, unless there's blood in the water or they're hungry." Kaneki said, stretching in the warm afternoon sun. "However, I have swam with some dolphins." Kaneki said, remembering the time fondly. A pod of dolphins had swam close to the beach and allowed Kaneki to swim with them all day.

"Wow, being in the ocean is so much cooler than on land." Hide said, smiling at the thought of swimming with dolphins.

"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake." Kaneki muttered.

"What?" Hide said, confused.

"Er, merfolk saying... or something." Kaneki muttered. "Basically, it looks cooler, but really might not be." He explained. "I should be heading out now that I think about it..." Kaneki muttered, looking at the sun's orange rays reflecting off the ocean.

"No sleepovers?" Hide said, sounding vaguely disappointed.

"Yeah, right. Somebody who has to sleep in water with somebody who has to sleep on land? I think not." Kaneki muttered.

"You can't sleep on a rock?" Hide asked, looking at Kaneki splayed out on the rock beside him, tail dipped in the cool water.

"I mean, I guess I could, but isn't that uncomfortable for you?" Kaneki asked, glancing at Hide.

"Not if I get to sleep next to a cute merman!" Hide said, grinning widely. Kaneki blushed at the human's flirtatious words.

"I guess I could sleep here for a night..." Kaneki grumbled, shimmering tail swishing in the ocean.

"Yay! Sleepovers!" Hide said with a wide grin.

"You're going to have to sleep a bit higher though, because the tide comes in at night. I don't want you to get soaked or whatever..." Kaneki said quietly.

"Then how are we supposed to cuddle for warmth?" Hide asked innocently.

"Hide, I'm cold-blooded, I told you this earlier." Kaneki said flatly, glaring at the foolish human.

"Fine, be that way 'Neki." Hide said moodily.

"Cute..." Kaneki muttered quietly, looking at Hide's fake pout.

"Did the strong silent-type merm just call me cute?" Hide called from a few feet away.

"Of course not, just your imagination." Kaneki said, cupping his chin once more and glancing away from Hide. With that, they both settled down to sleep, Kaneki quickly lulled by Hide's soft breathing and the quiet sound of the waves against the sand.

~~~~~

Kaneki was roused by sleep by the sound of a boat's engine and the startled squawks of birds. Kaneki glanced up, bleary eyed, toward the ocean far away he could see a fishing boat, which had probably spotted the smoke from Hide's fire. Hide was still dozing in the sand. Kaneki was torn between waking him up to say goodbye or leaving to avoid such a painful situation. Hide roused a few moments later. "Kaneki?" Hide said, seeming the merman awake and glancing at the boat's slow approach. "Oh. I see. You have to go, right?" Hide said, smiling sadly at his friend. "Maybe we'll get to meet another day, right? Maybe I'll need saving this next storm..." Hide joked. He got up and crouched by Kaneki. "Ya know, I think I love you." Hide said softly, hugging him. "Stay safe, Kaneki." Hide said.

"Hide... I love you too." Kaneki said softly, memorizing every detail of Hide's face. "We'll definitely see each other again." Kaneki said, more for himself than his companion. "Goodbye, Hide." Kaneki said, fighting back his tears as he slipped into the water. He quickly swam away, trying to forget the sight of Hide's own misty eyes.

~~~~~

It's been years since he had last seen Hide and Kaneki was still missing him. Even if he had only spent one day with Hide, it's like he lost his personal sun. Kaneki visited the beach every day and ate oysters on the same rock he had with Hide. Sometimes he'd cry without realizing it and swim back home, to sit in the darkness of the cave and lament on the loss of his first, and last, love. Then, one day, he heard the sound of a boat's engine, when most fishing boats didn't come this close to the beach because it was so shallow. He peered out of the cave to look at what was coming toward the beach. It was a smaller boat, much smaller than the fishing boats and more similar to the boats that came to pick up Hide. There was only one person on the boat, he had blonde hair. Kaneki didn't want to get his hopes up, but followed the boat anyways. It eventually came to a stop a little ways away from the beach. The pilot turned off the boat and threw down an anchor, glancing around, as if searching for something. Kaneki swam closer to get a better look at the human. Blonde hair, same sunny smile, bright yellow shirt and shorts. It was Hide alright. Kaneki carefully swam up to the side of the boat and waited for the human to notice him.

"Now where's the love of my life?" Hide seemed to mutter to himself, glancing toward where Kaneki was floating, he spotted him and jumped in surprise. "Kaneki! You're still here! Glad I was right in thinking you wouldn't move on." Hide said, grinning his signature grin that Kaneki had missed so much. "You miss me?" He asked, leaning down toward where Kaneki was. "You didn't get entranced by any lady mermaids while I was gone did you?"

Kaneki's eyes teared up of their own accord, "Hide... I've missed you." Kaneki said, swimming closer to the boat and hugging Hide as best as he could. "Of course there's nobody who could ever take the spot in my heart that I reserved for you." Kaneki said, "I know... it sounds lame. I have two years thinking about what I would say to you when I see you again and this is what I come up with. God I'm such a loser." Kaneki said, wiping away a few stray tears.

Hide grinned at him, "Nah, that's just like you 'Neki." He grinned, "No ladies have managed to catch my eye like you did Kaneki, that's why I was saving up money to buy a boat. So I could come back here, maybe even set up a house on this island. Turns out nobody really knew it was here until they noticed the smoke." Hide said, referring to the time two years ago when they met. "So it's basically free game." The human said, grinning at Kaneki.

"Hide that's great!" Kaneki said, smiling at him. "Still don't know how to swim?" He challenged.

"Of course not, you're gonna teach me. You're my prince in shining scales after all." Hide said.

"God, you're such a nerd." Kaneki said, smiling at Hide.

"Isn't that my line?" Hide said with a sunny grin. Kaneki couldn't help but smile back at him. "I missed you so much Kaneki. I still love you after all these years..." He said, leaning toward Kaneki.

"Even if I'm a merman with weird webbed hands and a tail?" Kaneki challenged watching Hide.

"Even with your cool hands and beautiful tail." Hide affirmed.

"Well, I love you too, Hide." Kaneki said.

"Come here, my fishy boyfriend." Hide said grinning and blushing in equal amounts, leaning toward Kaneki.

"Come here, my land-loving boyfriend." Kaneki replied, blushing just as much as Hide was. He learned toward Hide and they met halfway in their first kiss. It seems Kaneki's sun had returned and was there to stay, as long as he wanted. Kaneki couldn't be happier.

"Let's go home, Kaneki." Hide said with a bright grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn on this one huh?  
> Goodness so many words :D
> 
> That does it for Hidekane week, kids!
> 
> Hope my fics were good enough and you all enjoyed it!
> 
> See you next year :D


End file.
